Unreachable? Reachable?
by uwiechan
Summary: Story about Ino and Sakura on how they became friends or more? Other pair'n will be present in this story. This my first ficstory so be gentle, i'm a virgin? reviews are welcome, nice ones that is. warning: not very good at this, and this is yuri


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Any of the used characters...... Don't sue I'm poor. Pls. be gentle this is my first fanfic story. First story ever written just trying my luck. So be gentle, you know first timers, it like a virgin? A huh……

This story doesn't follow some/most of the series in the manga or anime. It's yuri so if you hate girl to girl actions click the back arrow. Forgive the wrong spelling, grammar and so and so. English is my second language. And I f8cked up school and study.

Unreachable? Reachable?

It all started years ago. When all the things in life are clear and simple. When the greatest thing happened to my life. When I met her and became part of my life. Yes, she has become my greatest thing, greatest and most precious of my life. Sakura Haruno a.k.a. forehead/billboard.

-----------------------

Past

"Ino wake up! Or you'll be late on your first day of school!!!!" Ino's father shouted in the kitchen while worring about his cooking and mostly about his adopted daughter's first day in school to be Kohana's ninjas. Yes Ino is adopted by Inoiche Yamanaka. He found her in the forest outside the village. He had heard a cry of a baby upon his return from one of his mission. When he decided to check where the noise came from, he saw a strange looking like basket. Looking closely he notice a figure laying next to it. Being a good shinobi as he is, immediately scan the area for possible threat. But there's none. Next to the capsule was a woman blooded and severely wounded but alive. The woman open her eyes, it was clear blue sky orbs full of sadness and relief. Seeing this Inoiche was touch and awed. The woman was beautiful, long blonde hair, façade of an angel. He told her he'll get her help and turned but stopped by the woman. She smiled and spoke and says its no use she's already going to die. Sky blue orb began to water and the owner pleaded – _please my baby, she has no one, please as a dying wish, take care of her. Please_ _protect and love her._ He has never seen so much love in a person and at that moment he decided to accept and carry on her will, as he held her arms the unknown woman vanished into millions of small blue light and slowly disappeared.

Moments later he eyed the strange looking basket , already knowing what inside. He looked inside and saw a baby with the same feature as the unknown mother was. Blond hair and Clear blue sky eyes. The baby started crying and inoiche picked up the baby. The action made the baby calm. She was also beautiful. Inoiche notice a necklace the baby was wearing and a small marble bag or sack inside the basket. When he look at the bag, it was gold coins some diamons and rubies he found inside the small sack. As he walk away the basket suddenly turned to flames. It was like the woman set everything up so no trace of the baby was found or given. And at that day he took care of the baby and bowed to love it like his own. He named the baby Ino, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino! Wake up or you won't have breakfast!"

"Inoooooo!!!! I swear that girl is going to late." Inoiche massaging his temples. "If you DO NOT GET UP in this instant, I will go up there and throw a very cold bucket of water at you!!!"

As that said Inoiche heard a loud thud in floor upstairs. Then followed by the sound a running water.

"I still have to threaten her just to wake her up." Signing but happiness was still visible through his face. Ino always did bring happiness and contentment in his life. She love Ino like her real daughter and he was thankful to all the gods because Ino loves him back. Ino has become his real daughter and his most precious jewel. And that thought brought the most biggest smile on his face, always. Even if he's looking like a big idiot in front every one including his friend who's making fun of him by looking like that, he's happy. Very very happy. " I won't give up everything I have now to anything, nothing compares to h- "

"Nothing compares to what Dad?" Ino asked, stopping her father's mumbles.

"Nothing compares to my omelet!"

" That's right! Ha ha ha, so where is my omelet?" Seeing her dad happy was one of the things that puts her mood calm. After all she's not a morning person.

Inoiche put the mountains of omelets and pancakes sausages in the table.

"Wow! What's the occasion?" seeing the food in the table while taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, my only daughter is going to be a shinobi and today is her first day of school! I have to make sure she gets lots of energy stored up. Being a shinobi is tough!"

" That much food huh?"

" Yep! Now dig in!" Inoiche puts food in her plate and scooped some of the omelet. "Now say ah……."

" Dad! I can feed myself, I'm old enough thank you!"

Inoiche stares at her and pretended to be hurt. He look like some kid who lost his favorite toy. His eyes were starting to water.

Sniff, sniff. "I'm sorry, I forgot. You are old enough for me to feed you, to baby you. You're old enough to stop caring about your old man. To make him happy, I just want to feed you like before. I guess I'm not that *sniff sniff* important to you anymore. That you've out grown me. That you can't even let me feed y-"

"Alright, alright…. I let you, just stop that okay? Geez Dad, sometime I wonder who is the adult here."

That answer made him smile. "Me of course! Now say ahhh….."

Ino open her mouth to give in to her fathers bidding. But making sure her father see's her scrunched up face, eye twitching while chewing her food. But that reaction only made her father smile more and giggle like a 7 year old.

Sighing " Can I get some of the pancakes too?" totally giving in.

They ate for, well Ino ate and Inoiche fed her for about 30 min then got her thing ready for school. On the way out she bid her father goodbye and left. After two min. someone knock in the door.

"What now? I still have to open the flower shop." He opened the door only to see his daughter.

"Ino what's wrong?"

Ino saw her father looking so sad. "I forgot something."

"No you didn't, I check your bag and I made sur-" He was cut off by a sudden impact. Ino flung herself on her father's arms and hug him tight like he was going to disappear. "This, I forgot this." Ino answered and then place a kiss on her father's cheek.

That made her father hug her more and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too my tenshi. Now go on before you get late."

"My old man's too dramatic."

"Get!" pointing out in the road.

Ino ran towards school but stop and looked back. Then she saw her father crying like a baby. "He's the adult ha? Yeah right?" shaking her head.

On the Yamanaka house. "My baby is all grown up." Sniff sniff "Up to be Kohona's shinobi." Sniff.

"Oi, stop your crying! They will be back in the afternoon." Inuzuka Saka told his friend while patting him on the back.

"Saka, you should talk. You were crying too." Inoiche trying to sound more matured.

"Your eyes are red."

"It was windy awhile ago, some got to my eyes." Saka Inuzuka trying to look nomal.

Silence

"I miss my little pupp!!!!!! Ahhhh!!!!!." Sitting down and crying while putting his thumb on his mouth, slightly sucking on it.

Seeing his buddy like that. Inoiche sat down next to Saka and pat him the back. "It's ok, they'll be back soon. It's like they have never left." Still trying to calm his friend.

"They're growing so fast next thing I know my pup will bring someone home and telling us he's married."

"Your son's a handsome boy, but his still too young. Although at this era youngsters gets married earlier than before. Like maybe on the age of 16 or 18 he'll get married."

That comment made him more agitated and worried.

"I will not have my pup marry that young!!! And you are talking like its ok for your nephew to be married in that age."

"He's a boy Saka."

"So he's a boy huh? That's your reason? Well I won't let that happen. And what about your little tenshi?"

"What about her?" Inoiche asked looking like normal and calm.

Saka has smirk on his face and ask his friend. "So you don't mind little Ino coming home with a boy? Then tells you she's pregnant?"

Inoiche looked like he has seen a ghost upon hearing his friend. He looked liked he was going to barf. " The hell I would let any boy touch her!!!! Death to the all the boys that touches her.!!!!! Whaaaa……." Sniffing again this time his friend joined him…

" Death to all the girls that touches my pup!!!!"

" Death to all the boys!"

In Kohona village, two grown men outside a house stomping in anger. Both have a kunai knife on there hands while chanting those sentences.

Ino made it on time to class. There was a lot of student all bragging about themselves. On how they are going to be the greatest ninja. Some of the student are more interested on making some friends than their study of becoming a ninja. As for her she just sits there looking at them, while some boys and girls tried to become her friend. And because of what her father taught her she greeted them and acted nice to all of them. All were saying that she's pretty and they want to be friends with her. They kept telling her how nice her hair, her face, her eyes and her clothes. Everyone is the same she thought. She pretended to listen and agreeing on everything they say, but inside she want to escape to be alone. They just like her because they think she's pretty. She kept her eyes on the door contemplating on running out of this class when she saw a girl. A girl with pink hair, and the smile this girl she's wearing. She thought this girl was cute though her forehead is a little big, only a little, but still cute.

"Eww look at that girl, she got ugly forehead." One of the girls said it but can't really tell which one. They all sounded alike and they're really close to her. Well they all wanted Ino to be their friend.

As the class went by, Ino couldn't stop to wonder who is the pink haired girl. The more she watch her the more curious she got. She found out the name and found out that the girl was shy. But not as shy as the other girl in the blue hair whose name was Hyuga. Every break time in class the more she see's that most girls and boys was hating on her. Then she was hated more when they found out that she was the smartest of all of us. I guess I am smart too but hey I was being distracted.

"Oi! What are you looking at? Lunch time is on." A small tapped on her shoulder, reminding her that it was in deed lunch time.

"Oh hey pup, you look great today." Smiling at the new company she received.

"Thanks piglet, you look pretty too and great." He told her happily.

"I was actually talking to him," Ino pointed at the small puppy in the floor. "But you, ah well you look okay too."

"Must you always be mean to me ha, pig?" he cross his arms around his chest and pretending to be hurt.

"Awww… You know I was kidding right?"

Going back to his normal self, he looked at what his friend was looking at. And being friends with this piglet for like since before (till now, just younger) asked her what was up with the view.

"So tell me why you had your eyes in that direction?"

"You see that girl with the pink hair? Everyone seems to dislike her." She points at the girl in the front row of the class.

"Yeah I see her. And why is that? I don't see anything wrong with her just a big forehead."

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't say that. Its mean don't call her that dog boy."

Still rubbing his arm where his friend hit. She eyed the girl again foundnd nothing wrong with her. But he didn't say it to be mean just being true. "sorry, anyways have you seen lazyking?"

Looking around the whole class she noticed that one of her buddies were not present. "Nope, maybe he got too lazy to come on the first day of school." Both started to think that was possible and both signed. "Let's just eat lunch, I knew he wasn't gonna show up." They opened their bento and started digging in. "Here boy open up, good boy. So how was your dad this morning?"

"Fine I guess, but he was kinda looking sad when I left." She told her friend and got some shitake mushroom from her bento.

"Mine too, my Mom was crying but my Dad was there to hug her. My Dad is kool he doesn't cry." He eyed his friend after saying that sentence.

"My dad doesn't cry too."

The whole time they where eating both friends told each other on how tough their father is. But time to time Ino would glance to the girl with the pink hair on the front. After lunch both friend had decided to sit next to each other. Since they were good friends and they don't feel awkward toward each other.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was startled with that scream. Then came a guy in the front door. His face was red with anger, fist close and the other hand on his rear.

"Where. Is. That. Demon. Boy.?"

A boy with messy blonde hair stood up points his finger on the teacher while laughing. _I wonder why is he laughing at a teacher._ The boy laugh harder, now clutching his stomach and falling on the floor. "Sensei you're dumb I can't believe you fell for that!!!!"

"You will regret this Demon boy. You should be afraid cause when I'm through with you, you'll wish you were never here at Kohona." The fuming teacher approached the still laughing boy.

" Afraid of you? Never! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I fear no one!!!! Believe That!!!

_Wow he have guts, I feel sorry for him. The teacher looked like his about to eat him…._ Ino watched as the teacher went up to Naruto kid and dragged him by the ear.

"Dumb kid." Says the dog boy.

"Brave but stupid, he just piss the teacher." Still watching the scene in front of her. The blonde boy was holding on the side of the door, while the teacher was pulling on his leg, to get him out of the classroom. Both were scream, then the blonde boy told him his dumb. With their screaming they revealed what happen. Apparently the blonde boy Naruto played a prank on him.

All the student called him stupid after finding out what he did to the teacher. Who would be stupid enough to do that to a shinobi slash teacher?

"idiot." Says most of the student.

"I like him!" Ino told his friend with smile looking impressed, who only looked at her with his mouth open.

"Eh?"


End file.
